One Step At A Time
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: One tragedy after another hits the Duke family. But they learn that together they will get by it by taking it one step at a time. Chapter 40 is up! Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat there holding his newborn daughter, Kristen, thinking of all the recent events. Just a few months ago he and his girlfriend were so happy and were anxiously awaiting for the birth of their child. Sure his family wasn't too thrilled about the news and that's when he decided to move out and get his own place. Wasn't anything fancy but it was enough for him, Jennie, and their baby to live in. And then he had gotten the call from the hospital that Jennie was in an accident. There was nothing more they could do but the managed to save the baby. And from that moment Luke was going to do his best to be the best father there was.

He was lucky that Bo still talked to him and would visit him quite often. And Bo being himself, he would always try to set Luke up on dates, telling him he needed to find someone to be with because he shouldn't have to be alone. But Luke didn't want that, he didn't think he could ever fall in love again. Not after Jennie.

"Luke would you just meet my friend?" Bo said.

"Bo I told you I'm not interested."

"If it's cause of Kristen, I'll watch her. You know I love to baby-sit."

"Yes I know that but I just don't want to date."

"It's one date Luke, not a lifetime commitment."

"If I agree to go on this date, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes," Bo said.

"Alright I'll meet her."

"Great she's at the Boar's Nest waiting for you," Bo smiled.

Luke shook his head and couldn't help to smile. Leave it to Bo to arrange a blind date and not tell him to the last minute.

Luke drove to the Boars Nest and walked in. He looked around and saw a girl sitting alone. "Must be her," he said to himself walking over.

"Christine?"

"Umm…yea," she said.

Luke smiled and sat down at the table. "I'm Luke, Bo's cousin."

Christine smiled, "Nice to meet you Luke. Bo told me all about you. Didn't think you'd come and if you didn't I wouldn't blame you. After what you've been through."

"Guess Bo really did clue you in to everything," Luke said. The two of them talked for hours and when they realized what time it was they couldn't believe it had flown by so fast. And they were surprised to realize they had so much in common.

"Luke if you want, I would love to baby-sit Kristen. I love kids."

"Really?" Luke said. "Cause I work with Cooter at the garage and I usually have her with me cause I can't find someone to baby-sit. Thanks so much."


	2. Chapter 2

That's how it was for the next couple of months, Christine would always go over to Luke's to baby-sit Kristen for him. And sometimes she and Luke would go out to have some time alone. Christine had to admit it, she was starting to have feelings for Luke, but she doubt he would ever have them for her.

"So is it serious between you two" Bo asked his cousin.

"Bo we're just friends that's all."

"Uh huh…is that what you're trying to tell yourself?" Bo said.

"No that's the truth. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Luke quit lying already. I always could tell when you like a girl, and this time is no different. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, yes I do really like her, a lot but I don't want it to become serious."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I was serious with a girl, I lost her. I don't want that to happen again."

"Luke, what happened to Jennie was a tragedy. But just because it happened doesn't mean it will again. And I happen to know for a fact, Christine likes you a lot too."

"What? Really?"

"Yep, she told me the other day, but she knows you'd never feel that way about her." He looked at Luke getting his jacket, "Where you going?"

"Tell Cooter I needed to go back home for a little bit."

Bo smiled, "Hey Luke!"

"Yea?" Luke said turning back to Bo.

"Good luck!" Bo grinned.

When Luke got back to his house, Christine was watching TV with Kristen who was now sound asleep. "Luke what you doing back here so early?"

"I need to tell you something." Luke said.

"Um…ok," Christine said putting Kristen in her playpen and going into the kitchen with Luke. "What is it?"

At first Luke didn't say anything and instead pulled Christine into a long kiss. "I love you," he said.

"That certainly took Christine by surprised. "Luke umm…."

"I know, I should've told you sooner when I realized it but I was afraid. And if you don't feel the same way, that's fine."

Christine giggled a little as Luke kept going on and on. "What's so funny?" Luke said.

"Luke, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke pulled Christine into a deep, passionate kiss. Christine started to feel his hands touch her all over and she pushed them away. "What is it?" Luke said breaking the kiss.

"It's nothing Luke. Look I gotta get going home anyways. See you tomorrow, same time?"

"Huh? Oh yea same time. Hey can I ask you a question? What's your connection to Bo?"

"We're friends Luke, that's all."

"No, I mean there's gotta be something more. I knew all of Bo's friends cause they were mine too. But I never met you until that night. How do you know my cousin? You two didn't date did you?"

Christine couldn't help but to laugh. "Me..date your cousin? Nope never happened. But if you wanna know, he basically got me away from a very horrible date one night at the Boar's Nest. The guy I was with, couldn't take no for an answer. And when he started getting rough with me at the Boar's Nest, your cousin jumped right in to save me. And ever since that night he's been my best friend."

"Look if I brought back any of those memories by what I did before, I am so sorry." Luke said.

Christine smiled at him, "It's alright Luke. Just sometimes it comes back to me, it's not you at all." She kissed him. "I just don't want us to rush into anything you know, I mean after what you've been through."

"Who said we'd be rushing in to anything?" Luke said picking her up and kissing her and carrying her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Couple of months later…._

Christine and Luke had been together for almost a year now and things were getting serious between the two of them. In fact, Luke had already asked Christine to move in a few months before. It was now Christmas time, and the first Christmas they would be celebrating together.

Kristen had opened all her gifts and Luke and Christine were watching her play with her toys. Kristen walked over to them and handed Christine a picture she drew. "Mama for you," she said handing it to her and then walking away.

Christine took the picture and then looked at Luke, "Did she just call me mama?"

Luke smiled and nodded, "She picked it up on her own. I mean she's been calling me dada but that she picked up on her own." He smiled and kissed Christine. "She couldn't have said it at a better time."

"What do you mean Luke?"

"There's one gift you haven't opened yet," he said taking out a small box. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. Which is why I want you to marry me. Will you?" Luke asked.

Christine hugged him and kissed him, "Yes of course I will Luke," she said and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Umm…Luke, I have a little surprise for you as well." She said handing him a photo album that had only one picture in it.

Luke looked at it and then back at her and smiled. "You mean…." He put his hand on her stomach. "Really?"

"I found out last week but I wanted to surprise you with the news," she smiled.

_That night…._

Luke held Christine in his arms as they slept. He was so happy with the news that he was going to marry the girl he loved but at the same time going to be having a baby with her. Luke drifted off to sleep, however flashbacks of what happened to him and Jennie appeared expect this time it was him and Christine.

Christine felt Luke tossing and turning in the bed, screaming something about losing his family. Christine, now awake, tried to wake Luke up from the nightmare. "Luke wake up," she said.

Luke sat up in bed and looked at Christine, trying to catch his breath. "You alright?" she asked him.

"Yea…fine. It was a nightmare that's all." He laid back down and pulled her to him. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he said holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Luke was over at Jennie's grave, it was the two year anniversary since he lost her. He was sitting there when he heard someone come over. "Mrs. Smith, hi" Luke said turning around seeing Jennie's mother there. He hadn't seen her since that day when he had gone over to Jennie's so they could tell her parents the news about the baby.

"Luke," Mrs. Smith said. She and Luke had never been on good terms with each other.

"I loved Jennie you know," Luke said. "And I still do and I miss her more than anything."

"She would still be here if it wasn't for you," she said to Luke. "If she never had gotten pregnant, than she would've still be home where she belonged and not in that accident."

"What happened was a tragedy, it was not my fault."

"All I know is that my daughter died in an accident and if she hadn't been involved with you then it wouldn't have happened!"

"You know I really can't believe you're still fighting me about this. I really don't need to deal with it, I'm leaving."

Luke walked over to where Christine, who was very pregnant now, was standing. Mrs. Smith walked over to them, "You still love Jennie you say? I see you wasted no time in getting another one pregnant," she said and then walked away.

"Luke…..who was that?"

"Jennie's mother. And you can tell, she never liked me," Luke smiled a little bit. "What you say, wanna go home?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in bed taking a nap when she heard Luke yell. Walking downstairs she saw Luke in the kitchen looking at the mail. "Luke what is it?"

"Jennie's mother that's what it is. She….she wants Kristen. Says I'm an unfit father."

She went over to Luke, "Look, she won't get Kristen don't worry. You're an excellent father and I will be there telling the judge just that."

"Oh yea that would really help. All I'd have on my side is you and Bo. You know how my family feels about me now….they didn't even come to our wedding."

"Luke…."

"Please, just leave me alone right now," Luke said.

Christine nodded and kissed Luke on the cheek, "I'm upstairs if you need me."


	6. Chapter 6

Christine woke up the next day and saw that Luke wasn't in bed. She had gone to the room to check on Kristen to see if she was still sleeping.

"Mommy?" Kristen said as Christine was leaving.

"Yes sweetie?" Christine said going back to her room.

"Is daddy ok?"

"Daddy's fine, why do you ask?"

"I just saw him crying last night. I never saw him crying before."

"Don't worry, daddy's fine. Look, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll go make some pancakes and then come get you. Would you like that?"

Kristen smiled and hugged Christine. "I love you mommy."

"Love you too baby."

Christine went down to the kitchen and saw Luke getting some breakfast. "Luke I'm gonna make some pancakes if you want those instead," she said.

Luke shook his head and grabbed his plate and sat at the table.

Christine sighed and went to making the pancakes. "Luke I know you're upset but will you at least talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," Luke said.

Christine turned and looked at Luke, "Luke all I want is to talk to you and you're hiding everything inside. Don't you think I'm upset as well? What do you not think I care about what's going on because you know very well that I love Kristen as my own!"

"I know you do."

"Alright fine Luke, you don't wanna talk to me then don't. I'm just sick of trying to get you to speak when obviously you don't!" Christine put the breakfast on the table and was about to go get Kristen when she started to feel the pains. Luke looked over and saw her holding her stomach.

"Christine?" Luke said getting up going over to her.

"Luke it's time," she said trying to catch her breath.

Luke nodded, "Alright…sit down for a second." Luke said calling Bo up to come over and watch Kristen.

Bo came over in no time. "Just give me a call and let me know what's going on," Bo called out to Luke as they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke came back into the room after getting off the phone with Bo. "He's on his way with Kristen," Luke said going over to Christine who was holding their new son, Joshua Lukas Duke.

Christine smiled at Luke, "You know your son does look a lot like you."

"You're just saying that," Luke blushed. "Plus how can you tell already?"

"Luke look at him, he does look just like." Christine smiled.

Luke smiled and took Joshua into his arms. "You know it is amazing seeing your baby being born. I missed that when Kristen was born because by the time I got to the hospital, she was already born so they could save her."

Christine looked at Luke, "Luke you alright?"

"Yea," Luke said giving a small smile. "Just…two years ago if you had asked me, I never would've thought I'd ever be this happy again."

"Knock, knock…mind any visitors?" Bo said coming into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kristen said coming into the room.

"Hey come meet Joshua, the newest Duke," Luke said.

The doctor soon came into the room. "Alright I think it's time for both mommy and baby to get some rest. You can go see him in the nursery," she said going to take Joshua.

"Baby I'll be outside talking to Bo," Luke said kissing Christine before walking out of the room with Bo and Kristen.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after Luke celebrated the birth of his new son was the first court date of the Smiths trying to win custody of Kristen. "How you doing?" Christine asked Luke as she walked into the bedroom carrying Lukas.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I'm going to do. What if she wins?"

"She won't Luke. Me and Bo are both going to tell the judge just how great of a father you are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He had no intention on marrying my daughter," Mrs. Smith told the judge. "The two were just gonna live together. And you know what? Not long after Jennie was in the accident, I found out he had gotten someone else pregnant!"

"Is that true?" the judge asked Luke.

"Well yes but it's not like she's making it out to be."

"Do you have a baby from someone else?"

"Well yes but that other person happens to be my wife. I married her two years after I lost Jennie. I wasn't even going to date again until my cousin introduced me to my now wife."

"But how long before you lost Jennie did you start dating her?!" Mrs. Smith said.

"Six months, but…."

"Six months! That doesn't seem to be a long time to wait you know!" Mrs. Smith said.

"Is is so wrong for me to fall in love? I loved my daughter so much and I wanted to find someone I loved to help raise her. And Kristen loves her as her mother. She's been calling her mommy for the last year."

"Mr. Duke, you left my granddaughter alone with a babysitter while you worked."

"It was my cousin who babysat for me! I needed to make money for us."

"And after that you hired her to be the babysitter! And some babysitter you ended up sleeping with her. And I assume my granddaughter was in the house while you were doing this!"

"We were responsible and both of us made sure that she came first in our lives."

"I'm sure you did. Were you guys even married when she got pregnant?"

"Well no. But I proposed to her before I even knew she was pregnant."

"Some way of being responsible," Mrs. Smith said.

"Look, I love my daughter and she is my world. And I loved her mother and still do. And yes I have moved on but no matter what, my daughter will always come first!"

"I'll review all that I've heard and listen to what your cousin and wife have told me and decide on that. Until then, you can still have your daughter living with you."

"Thank you," Luke said and he walked out of the courtroom and over to where Bo and Christine were.


	8. Chapter 8

That next week, Luke was back in court to hear what the judge decided. "Mr. Duke, I have no doubt that you're a good father. However you never did contact Mr. And Mrs. Smith to let them even know they had a granddaughter. And you did manage to get your wife pregnant before being married. Indicating that you weren't as responsible as you claim. And I have decided for the time being, that Mr. And Mrs. Smith have custody of Kristen."

Christine and Bo looked over at Luke as he got the news. When they left the courtroom, Christine ran over to Luke. "Luke, I'm…I don't know what to say. She deserves to be with us."

"Whatever, you heard what the judge said. It's over now." Luke said walking past her.

"Christine, Luke isn't one to show his feelings as you know. Just give him time," Bo said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had walked into the Boar's Nest and saw Luke sitting alone at the bar. "Hey Christine here with you?"

Luke simply nodded.

"Well where is she?" Bo asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

"Luke how could you come here with your wife and not know where she is. Here of all places!"

"Since when is it any of your business as to where my wife is?! What do you want her or something?"

"Luke that's not true and you know it!"

"Whatever. Remember this Bo, she's my wife. She fell in love with me, not you!"

"Luke how much have you had to drink? You're talking crazy!"

"Am I?" Luke said grabbing another bottle of beer and walking off.

Bo left not long after and went over to Luke's place. "Christine you're home?"

"Oh hey Bo. Yea why?"

"Luke told me you were at the Boar's Nest with him."

"I was, until….well I got a ride home from a friend."

"Until what?"

"It's nothing Bo really."

"Hey you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know that Bo, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Bo will you quit already!" Christine said getting upset and Bo could tell she was about to cry.

"Chris?….."

She shook her head, "He was over there at the bar kissing some girl. It was as if I wasn't even there. He just kept it up and was making out with her. I'm his wife! He's not supposed to be doing that, and even with me right there too. I just walked out. I couldn't take it."

"You walked here?!" Bo said.

"Well yea I didn't have anyone to get a ride from."

"Listen to me, if that ever…EVER…happens again, you call me. You hear me?" Bo said.

"Bo look don't get yourself involved in this alright. He's your cousin, you shouldn't be taking sides."

"Cousin or not, I will say that he's being a jerk not realizing what a beautiful and sweet woman he has right here that he should be madly in love with…like I am," Bo said, saying the last part quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks, Christine tried her best to get everything back to normal in the house, but it wasn't working. Her and Bo's friendship definitely wasn't the same, not after he told her he loved her. And Luke was sorry for making out with the girl at the bar but Christine knew he wasn't being himself and told him not to worry about it.

Christine called Luke up while he was at work at Cooter's. "Luke can you come home now?"

"Why is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing like that. Just that…well you really should come home now."

"Um yea I'll be right there." Luke said.

When he came home he was greeted by Kristen running to him yelling "Daddy."

"Christine what's going on here?" Luke asked going over to her.

"We got Kristen back."

"What? But how?"

"A friend of mine works in the courthouse and well she found out that Jennie's mother paid off the judge to give them custody. Well in the end, he's no longer working there and the new judge gave us custody immediately after finding out what they did. However you need to go to the court tomorrow for everything to be legalized. But we do have Kristen back."

"I don't believe it" Luke said hugging Christine tightly.

She hugged him back just as tight, "I knew you'd get her back," she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke came home later that night, "Oh set another place up for dinner. Bo's coming over."

Hearing that, Christine dropped the pot she was carrying to the stove.

"What happened?" Luke said running into the kitchen.

"Nothing slipped from my hand. Did you say Bo was coming over?"

"Yea told him the news about Kristen and told him it's a time to celebrate so I invited him over. It is alright right?"

"Yea of course it is Luke, no problem."

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna go check on Kristen and Josh and see if they're asleep." Luke said after dinner was ready.

Christine went to go clean the dishes and Bo helped her. "You just not gonna talk to me now?" Bo said.

"Bo I'm still shocked at what you said to me. Truth is I don't know what to say."

"I just told you how I felt."

"Bo, look you're a sweet guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. But I'm married to your cousin."

"I know you are and I regret it every day not telling you how I felt before."

"Bo I really don't want to talk about this anymore alright."

Bo nodded, "I should be going then. Don't want to make it harder for you and Luke to have your perfect happy life."

"Bo don't be like this."

"What? Pouring my heart out to you? I can't help how I feel and that's that I love you!" Bo said before walking out.

Luke had been coming downstairs just as that happened. "What was that all about?" Luke asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's nothing Luke, don't worry about it," Christine said going up to him and kissing him. "The kids asleep?"

Luke smiled and licked his lips after she kissed him. "Yep they're both asleep. You have in mind what I do?" he asked.

"Luke it's been almost a month what do you think," she smiled and took his hand, going to the bedroom with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine woke up the next morning in Luke's arms. "I don't wanna get up from this spot," Luke said when he saw that she woke up.

"Then don't go to work today," she said.

"Have to, we need the money." he said slowly getting out of bed. Christine got out of bed too, "Guess I better get breakfast started."

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Bo last night?"

"Like I said, it's nothing Luke don't worry about it."

"I heard what he said to you," Luke said going up behind her and putting his arms around her. "He told you before?"

"Yea that time we had the incident in the Boar's Nest. Luke, you know I only love you."

"Yea I know that, I just…I guess I'm just afraid I'll lose you. And to my cousin."

"Luke don't worry about it. It won't happen."

Luke kissed her, "I know it won't. But well you know it's Bo. Girls usually wanna be with him, not me."

Christine turned around to face Luke. "Luke Duke I love you and you never have to worry about me ever going to Bo."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been awhile before Luke and Christine had seen Bo. Sure he talked to Luke still, but Christine….well he kept his distance from her. So when he stopped by one day when Luke was at work, it certainly surprised Christine.

"Bo I didn't think I'd see you come around here again."

"Yea well I'm sorry for the way I walked out on you in that attitude that time."

"It's alright Bo," she smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Wanted to see my niece and nephew since it's been awhile."

"Well Kristen is right here in the living room and Joshua is upstairs asleep in his crib."

Bo spent some time with Kristen and Josh and then went back to talk to Christine. "I did mean it when I told you I love you."

"Bo please don't make this harder for me."

"Make what harder for you?" Bo asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Bo."

"No it's not nothing. What don't you want me to make harder for you. I mean I know you love Luke, but that won't be able to stop my feelings. But is that what's hard for you?"

She shook her head, "Forget I said anything Bo. Alright?"

"Are you happy?" Bo asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked are you happy. Are you happy with your life here with Luke?"

"Yes of course I'm happy Bo."

"That's all I wanted to hear from you," Bo said.

"Bo, I really do think you're a sweet guy. One of the nicest ones I've ever met. And honestly Bo, if I wasn't with Luke, then I would have to say that…yes I would give us a chance."

"Christine are you saying….you have feelings for me?"

Christine looked down and nodded. "Look I love Luke and all but….there's just some things that make me wonder why the two of us ever got together. I'm not his type at all and I think it shows."

"It's showing now huh?" Bo said.

"Yea and we both notice it and have talked about it. But there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is," Bo said.

"No there isn't Bo. I mean if we were to separate….think of what would happen. There's children involved."

"But if you're not happy….."

"Bo, I'm staying with him cause of Kristen and Josh. I'm the only mother Kristen knows…and if I left then think of what would happen to her." She went over to Bo and kissed him. "Just know that I do love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke saw his wife kiss his cousin and he really couldn't blame her. Things between them had seemed to be rocky lately as it is and he knew his cousin must've had a thing for her. Not wanting Bo to see him as he left the house, he quickly got out of sight. When he saw Bo driving off he went into the house.

"Hey saw that Bo just left. Guess everything's alright between you two?"

"Oh hey Luke, didn't know you were home. Yea we talked everything out."

Luke nodded, "I think we really need to sit down and talk."

"Um…sure Luke, what about."

Luke went over and kissed her. "Do you feel anything when I do that?"

"Luke…" she said softly running her hand down his cheek. "Of course I do," she said returning the kiss.

"Just like you felt something with the kiss you gave Bo?" he said pulling away.

"What Luke?"

"I know the two of us are falling apart but why do you bother staying with me?"

"Look, I can't do that. Not to you, not to Kristen, and not to Josh."

"But if you're not happy with me…and we're not happy being together, than why make ourselves miserable."

"Luke, I can't do that. Not to Kristen especially."

"And you're not her mother so you don't have to stick around."

"To her I am her mother. Luke I can't do this."

"Please just leave," Luke said.

"What?"

"Look I love you but not as you should be loved. And I want you happy, which is what we're not. So just go."

"But Luke…the kids…."

"I'll raise Kristen and you raise Josh, but I'll still be part of his life."

"Luke I…."

Luke smiled and kissed her, "It's alright. And we'll be friends don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that month Christine got her and Josh's stuff together. "You explain what happened to Kristen?" she asked Luke.

"I finally told her the truth about her mother and how you weren't her birth mother. She's gonna miss you."

"Luke I don't have to leave."

"No I want you to. I told her she'll still see you, especially when I'll come to see Josh. Look just let me know when you settle in, in your new place."

"I will Luke," she said kissing him quickly goodbye.

She had told him she found a place but she didn't. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her. But she did need a place to stay and she went to the only person she knew would understand. She went up and rang the bell.

"Christine?" Bo said.


	13. Chapter 13

Christine went on to tell Bo what happened between her and Luke. "And he told you that it's over?"

"Yea said he loved me too much to see me unhappy. And knew that I had feelings for you."

"But…how would he even know that?" Bo asked.

"He saw me kiss you that day."

"That's why he called for this separation?"

Christine nodded. "Bo, can I just stay here until I find a place?"

"What? Yes of course you know that," Bo hugged her. "Stay as long as you want."

Christine went to get Josh settled into bed and went back downstairs to watch television with Bo. "Hey feeling better?" Bo asked her.

Christine shrugged, "I don't know Bo. I mean Luke was right that I don't love him like I should. Bur still I feel horrible about this."

"This is what Luke wanted right?"

Christine nodded, "Yea."

"Well is it what you wanted?"

"I just don't know Bo. I don't know anything anymore."

"It's alright don't cry." Bo pulled her to him. "I'm sorry if I caused any of this."

She smiled a little, "You didn't Bo, don't worry."

They finished watching the movie and Bo looked down and saw that Christine had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Picking her up he brought her to the guestroom and put her on the bed and kissed her before going off to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

_A few months later:_

Nothing happened between Bo and Christine during that time. She just stayed there as he helped her raising Josh, but he knew she still deeply loved Luke and nothing would change that.

Christine was home when she saw Roscoe pull up in front of the house. She knew he was coming to say he arrested Bo for something that obviously he and Boss framed him for. "Look Roscoe before you say anything, I know Bo didn't do anything wrong." She said when he came up to the door.

"It's nothing like that. Did you know Bo was at the bank today?"

"Yes, he told me he had to go there."

"Well there was a robbery there," Roscoe said.

"Now you know Bo wouldn't do that…." Christine began.

"It's not that. It's just that…well there was a shooting involved."

"Bo?" Christine said.

Roscoe nodded, "I am sorry. I already stopped by the farm to tell Jesse. And I told him I would come tell you because it's hard enough on him."

"Roscoe are you saying that Bo is…."

Roscoe didn't need to say anything, Christine knew what his answer was going to be. "Does Luke know?"

"Yea I already told him. I don't want to get in the middle of this, but I know that he doesn't have anyone to go to since he hasn't spoken to Daisy or Jesse in a long time. But I think it would really help him if you went to see him. Want me to give you a lift?"

"Yes please Roscoe. Let me just go get Josh."

------------------------------------------------------------

Christine went into Luke's house. "Luke?" she said and then she saw him sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh Luke," she said going over to him and hugging him tightly and him hugging her just as tightly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Luke said crying.

"Me either." Christine said crying. "Luke I was supposed to go to the bank today. But he told me to stay home cause he had to go to town anyway. It's my fault Luke."

"No, no it's not. No one could've seen this happening. And I know my cousin, he would rather have it that you were safe at home and not him." Luke wiped her eyes, "You hear me, don't blame yourself."

If you want more chapters…please review…thanks


	15. Chapter 15

-1Christine went over to the Duke farm while Luke stayed with Josh. "Uncle Jesse? I'm Christine."

"Oh Christine, it's great to finally meet you. Although I wish it was on better circumstances. Bo talked about you all the time," Uncle Jesse said.

"Really?"

"Yea. Said he felt responsible for you being unhappy with Luke. He also said he wanted to marry you cause the divorce was final."

Christine couldn't believe it and sat down on the couch crying. "He suggested it. I didn't know he was serious about it."

"I want to thank you for helping me out with the wake. Daisy will be here soon. Is Luke going to stop by?"

"Yea he'll come by soon he said."

"It'll be good to see him again."

"He has been wanting to call you but he's just afraid after not talking to you all that time." Christine said.

"Come with me, you can see Bo one more time." Uncle Jesse said taking her into the room where the people would soon be coming in for the wake.

Christine couldn't believe she was looking at Bo. "I wish I knew you were serious about us getting married Bo. This just isn't fair Bo, this shouldn't have happened to you." She couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the room. Feeling dizzy she made her way over to the couch and just passed out once she got there.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Luke drove up to the farm, nervous about seeing his uncle and cousin for the first time in almost four years.

"Luke….it's so good to see you again," Uncle Jesse said going over to hug his nephew.

"Uncle Jesse I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's alright son, I think we all made wrong decisions with how we handled everything."

Luke nodded and smiled. "Daisy here?"

"Not yet. She's on her way with Enos."

"And Christine? Did she make it here?"

"Oh yea, she's in your room resting. I think everything got to her. Found her passed out on the couch."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Luke said walking over to the bedroom he once shared with Bo. "Hey you," Luke said when he saw Christine waking up. "Feeling better?"

"Yea just a little dizzy."

"No surprise, Uncle Jesse said you passed out before."

"I don't know what happened…. I just remember going to see Bo and I couldn't handle it."

Luke sat next to her on the bed. "I think I may know. You and Bo, did the two of you ever….well did you guys sleep together?"

"Luke…."

"Look just tell me and I won't be mad. I mean even I was with other women during the divorce."

"It was once Luke, after the divorce was final. I was upset, he was there. I wasn't thinking clearly Luke. Why you asking?"

"Just that how you've been acting and feeling…it's the way you acted when you were pregnant with Josh." Luke looked at her. "Is there something you need to tell us?"


	17. Chapter 17

-1"I was gonna tell him when he came home that day," she started crying. "I was gonna tell him! Now he'll never know."

"Look at me," Luke said holding her. "This is great news for a time like this. You're carrying part of Bo in you. This is what we need in this family."

She hugged Luke and cried on his shoulder. "He's never gonna know his baby."

"You and I both know that Bo is looking down on us right now and he will see his child growing up. And this baby as all of us to let him know who his father is. Does anyone else know?"

"No I haven't told anyone."

"Look, I'll go tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy all of this. You have enough going on right now. And why don't you just get some rest. I'll come get you went the people start arriving," Luke said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right Uncle Jesse, she's having Bo's baby," Luke said after telling him what just happened.

"Well I agree with you about this being what we need in this family after the tragedy."

"Yea it'll be great having Bo's baby in our family," Daisy added in.

"I just wish he would've gotten to know that he was going to be a father." Luke said.

Luke went to go get Christine when the friends and family started to arrive. When she went over to go see Bo, Luke stood by her. "It's gonna be alright," he said.

She nodded and went over to Bo. "I wish you came home when you were supposed to. Then I could've told you about our baby. But Bo I promise you that this baby will know all about you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke went off to talk to Uncle Jesse. "I'm gonna ask Christine to marry me again."

"Realize it was a mistake to ask for the divorce?" Uncle Jesse said.

"Yea but also cause I know she's gonna need help with Bo's kid. And I know this is what Bo would've wanted."


	18. Chapter 18

Christine tossed and turned that night, not getting much sleep.

"Baby wake up," the guy said shaking her to wake her up. "You're having a nightmare."

Slowly opening her eyes she saw Bo sitting there next to her. When she fully opened her eyes she let out a loud scream.

"What is it?" Bo said trying to calm her down.

She pushed him away and got up off the bed. "What...what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're married remember?" Bo said going over to her.

"No we're not. We can't be. I mean you're...you're dead!"

"Whoah where is that coming from?" Bo said.

"The bank...you went to the bank. There was a shooting and you were killed. I was at the farm, I saw you lying there. What's going on?"

Bo went over and held her. "That was two years ago that happened. We were at the bank together when it happened. They kidnapped you and me and Luke found you a few days later. But I wasn't hit at all," Bo said.

Christine sat on the bed, "But it just seemed so real Bo. I mean it felt like I was right there and it was happening."

"Baby it's alright I'm right here," Bo said going over to her and holding her.

"But how could I not even remember us being married?"

"Hey it was a traumatizing experience for you and for me. And neither of us know what happened to you with those kidnappers. Maybe it's just all that coming back to you. Remember anything?"

"No I don't Bo. I mean...the dream, it just seemed to real."

"Look, it's late and you could use some sleep," Bo said kissing her.

Christine nodded and laid back down and turned to Bo, "I love you Bo."

He smiled and kissed her, "I know you do. And I love you so much."


	19. Chapter 19

"Bo you alright, you look like you didn't have any sleep."

"I didn't. Christine's had a nightmare and I wanted to keep an eye on her." Bo went on to tell Luke what happened.

"Bo, you need to tell her the truth. That event didn't happen two years ago, it happened two months ago. And it took us two months to find her. And the doctor told you those kidnappers drugged her and she would be having these effects with what they did to her."

"I know, I know. But I just couldn't tell her the truth."

"This is why the doctor told you you should've let her stay at the hopsital."

"I know but after two months, I just wanted her back with me."

"But you gotta tell her, all that had happened that she told you, never happened. You said she told you that she remembers us being married. We weren't married ever nor do we have a son named Joshua Lukas." Luke said.

"I know...and I still haven't told her that she does have a baby, our daughter."

"Well where is she now?" Luke asked.

"Upstairs sleeping, she finally fell asleep."

"Bo you really need to tell her everything."


	20. Chapter 20

"Bo..."

"I know I know Luke. But it's just that...I don't know how I can?"

"Bo, some of what she told you did happen. I mean yea I have a daughter, Kristen and Jennie was my girlfriend who died in that accident. But all that other stuff...that's all from what the kidnappers did to her."

Bo nodded indicating he knew Luke was right. Bo was on his way upstairs when he saw Roscoe pullng into the driveway, "Wonder what we did this time," Bo said laughing opening the door. "Roscoe, before you say anything we've been here the whole time."

"No I know that Bo, this is about a serious matter. About the kidnapers."

"Come right in" Bo said his attitude changing. "Did you find them?"

"They're still on the run but we do have some sort of lead." Roscoe looked over at Luke. "They were paid by Jennie's mother. Since Christine helped you in getting custody back of Kristen...well they're after her cause of it. We don't know where they are now but we also think they may come after her again."

"And what, we're supposed to wait until they come back again and hurt her again!" Bo said.

"Bo calm down," Luke said.

"How can I calm down? That's my wife upstairs yet she doesn't even remember marrying me! She doesn't even realize we have a baby!" Bo said getting up.

"Where ae you going Bo?" Luke said worried about his cousin.

"Upstairs, I just wanna be with Christine right now. Roscoe let me know if you hear anything else," Bo said going upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

When Bo got upstairs he saw Christine in the nursery. "Hey feeling better?" Bo asked.

"We have a baby?"

"Yea, Isabella. She's 3 months old."

"Bo what's going on, how come I don't remember anything. And what I do remember, never happened."

"Look, you better sit down and I'll explain everything."

"Bo what is it?" she asked sitting down.

"You were kidnapped two months ago, and we only found you two nights ago. The ones who kidnapped you, they were hired by Jennie's mother. It was a plot since you helped Luke get custody of Kristen. They kidnappers drugged you and put all this stuff into your head. That's why you don't remember a lot of stuff and stuffy they told you that was false."

"Bo...will I ever remember anything?"

Bo took her in his arms, "I'm gonna make it so that you do."

That night Christine crawled into bed next to Bo. "Bo I do love you."

Bo smiled, "I love you too."

"I just wish I remembered everything."

"You will don't worry. Hey I have an idea that may make you remember," Bo smiled and leaned over kissing her.

"I think it's beginning to work," she smiled kissing him back.

Christine laid awake as Bo slept. "Bo?"

"Huh?" Bo said sleepily.

"You were shot weren't you?" she said looking at a scar on his chest.

Bo pulled the covers up quickly. "You weren't supposed to see it."

"Bo what did happen at the bank?"

"One of them shot at me when I was running to get you away from them."

"So it was cause of me..."

"No baby, don't you dare blame yourself for this. I would do it all over again if it meant saving you."


	22. Chapter 22

"Let me go! No.." Christine yelled. And then she saw it, the other guy shot at Bo. "NO!!" She yelled waking up Bo.

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"I remember it Bo. I remember it all." Christine said.

"You do? Like what?" Bo asked.

"The whole thing. Everything Bo, I remember everything. I remember the bank and when I went to run to you when they shot you the other guy knocked me out."

"No, do you remember anything before the incident?" Bo asked acting hopeful.

She smiled and nodded. "Bo I remember everything. I remember our wedding day and how you were late cause you got into a car chase with Roscoe," she smiled.

"And as I told you many times before, I am sorry about that." Bo smiled.

"Yea well only you would have to escape being arrested on our wedding day," she said hitting him playfully with her pillow.

"Oh is thathow it's gonna be?" Bo said taking his pillow and doing the same thing to her.

"Yea it is," she smiled and then climbed on top of him kissing him.

Bo kissed her back, "It's good to finally have you back."


	23. Chapter 23

Christine woke up after finally having a good night's sleep and laid there in Bo's arms, who was still fast asleep. Christine smiled and kissed Bo and played with his hair. They had been through so much the past couple of months and she didn't want to move from this spot.

"Baby, you up?" Bo asked waking up.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, nope...I liked you playing with my hair actually," Bo smiled. "I am so glad to have you back, you know that."

"I'm glad to be remembering everything too." She got up. "I'm gonna get breakfast started."

"Alright, I'll be down there in a second," Bo said.

Christine was cooking breakfast when Bo came down and kissed Christine. "Belle's all changed and asleep in her crib."

"And breakfast is all done," Christine said bringing it to the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was in the nursery getting Belle ready when Bo came in. "Hey Cooter called, he needs some parts for the garage so I'm gonna be going to Atlanta with him."

"How long you gonna be gone Bo?"

"We'll be back in two days. Don't worry I'll call you when I get there."

Christine nodded and kissed Bo, "You better call" she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had stopped by not longer after Bo left. "Hey you doing anything? I figured since everything's getting back to normal, you'd like to take the kids to the park," Luke said.

"Sure, Belle just woke up from her nap."

Christine and Luke put Kristen and Belle in their carriages and went to walk to the park. Everything seemed to be going fine until both of them were knocked out from behind.

When Christine came to she saw that she was in an abandoned warehouse. "Luke?" she said looking around. "Luke!" she said seeing him out cold a few feet from her. Doing her best she crawled over to him. "Luke wake up," she said shaking him.

"Wha...what happened?" Luke said opening his eyes. "Where are we? Were are the kids?"

"I..I don't know. I think it was the same guys from the bank. Luke can you get up?"

He nodded, "Yea you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yea I'm not hurt, but they took my phone."

"Mine too" Luke said.

"Alright let's go see if we can find Belle and Kristen." Christine said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on let's go," Luke said going to look for the kids.

"Luke do you know where we are?" Christine asked.

"No I don't. Doesn't look familiar."

The two of them went walking around when all of a sudden there was an explosion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo was on his way to Atlanta with Cooter when Uncle Jesse called him. "Turn back. Something happened to Luke and Christine." Bo said.

"Bo what happened?"

"I don't know. They're missing, that's all Uncle Jesse said."

They were on the way to the farm when they saw all these fire engines around a warehouse. "Wait, I see Uncle Jesse over there," Bo said getting out of the car and running over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke woke up and saw debris all around and picked up the little was on him and looked around. "Christine?" Luke got up. "CHRISTINE!"

Luke saw a pile of rubble not far from where he was and he just got a feeling. He ran over and started moving the rubble and found Christine and got her out of the area and noticed she wasn't breathing. "No this can't be happening," he said and started CPR on her. "Come on wake up!" Luke said not giving up. "Christine come on you can do it. You know Bo and Belle need you come on," Luke said still trying and then Christine started to open her eyes.

"Luke?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Jesse, what happened?"

"Roscoe got word that those guys who kidnapped Christine at the bank had taken Christine, Luke, and the girls this afternoon. And someone saw them bring them to this place. But then there was an explosion so the firefighters are in there now looking for all of them."

"Wait, they're all still in there?!" Bo said.

"Now Bo, calm down. Let the professionals get them. I don't need you running in there and getting hurt as well."

"Uncle Jesse I need to find my wife and daughter. I can't lose her, not again."

One of the firefighters came out holding Kristen and went over to Bo and Uncle Jesse. "How is she?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"She's fine. We found her away from the explosion."

"Was there another baby with her?" Bo asked.

"Um...come with me," the firefighter said to Bo and Uncle Jesse. Bringing them over to the back. "We didn't find another baby but we found this," he said pointing an empty carriage that was all apart cause of the explosion. "Now we're not going to say anything yet cause we don't want to give you two any false hopes." The firefighter explained.

"No," Bo said shaking his head. "No...where's my baby!" Bo said looking back at the completely burnt carriage and collapsed.


	25. Chapter 25

"Bo?" Uncle Jesse was saying when Bo opened his eyes. "Bo you alright?"

Bo tried to get up. "Where's my baby? Where's my wife?! I'm going in there with them."

"Mr. Duke, it's very dangerous in there right now. You're much safer out here." The firefighter said.

"No you don't understand. I almost lost my wife already. I won't let it happen again. I'm coming in with you," Bo said.

"He's not gonna back down," Uncle Jesse told the firefighter.

"Alright come on, but stay close," he said calling Bo over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you walk?" Luke asked Christine.

Christine tried to stand up but she was in pain. "Don't worry, I think someone's coming" Luke told her.

"LUKE! CHRISTINE!" Bo yelled when he got into the warehouse.

"I hear Bo," Christine said.

"HELP! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Luke yelled hoping Bo would hear him.

Bo called the firefighter over. "I hear my cousin," Bo said running towards the noise. "I'M COMING LUKE!" Bo ran to where Luke and Christine, "Are you two alright?"

"I am but Christine was trapped under the pile over there. She needs the hospital."

"Luke, they have Kristen, she's with Uncle Jesse right now. Go out and be with her, I'll stay here." Bo said going over to Christine.

"You sure?" Luke said.

"Luke go be with your daughter, we'll be fine."

"Bo...I'm fine," Christine said.

"I want the doctor to tell me that, come on." Bo said carefully picking her up.

"Bo what about Belle?"

"Shh...just concentrate on getting you to the hospital right now," Bo said not being able to tell her what he saw outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sat by Christine's bed in the hospital and was visited by Luke. "How is she?"

Bo smiled a little, "She's gonna be just fine. Doctor says it's amazing she didn't break anything. Kristen alright?"

Luke nodded, "Not a scratch on her. Bo what happened to Belle?"

Bo started to cry. "They never found her, just her carriage completely burnt."

"Bo you don't actually think..."

Bo walked out to the hall with him, "I don't know what to think. They can't find her and they just found the carriage like that. Luke it's not like she can walk like Kristen can. Kristen's three years old but Belle's only three months old, how could she have gotten away?"

"Bo anything could've happen, like they could've taken her away."

"I've thought of that but I just don't know...haven't even told Christine the news yet."

"Bo!" Bo heard Christine calling for him and went back into the room and Luke followed.

"Yes baby?" Bo said.

"Bo where's our baby?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Baby, just get some rest," Bo said.

"No Bo, I want to know where our daughter is!"

Bo looked over at Luke for some help. "Christine...something happened while we were trapped in the building," Luke said hoping he could help Bo along with telling her the news.

"What happened? What's going on?" Christine said looking at the two of them.

Bo took a deep breath, "They found only Belle's carriage. It was completely burnt."

"No," Christine shook her head. "No she's not Bo, she can't be. She's alive I just know it."

Bo went to hug Christine, "I know baby, I feel that way too."

"Bo, Christine...sorry to interupt but I have some word from the kidnappers. They have Belle. However, they're keeping her until Jennie's mother gets Kristen back," Roscoe said coming into the room.

Christine looked over at Bo and Luke spoke. "I can't put you guys through this. She wants custody of Kristen she can have her."

"No Luke!" Christine and Bo said at the same time. "Kristen is your daughter and you deserve to be with her. We'll just...well Luke we'll just think of someway to get Belle back."

"And guys I'm on your side so whatever you guys need help with, I'm right behind you," Roscoe said.


	27. Chapter 27

"Now what can we do to get Belle back?" Christine asked. She was finally let out of the hospital and she, Bo, and Roscoe were meeting at the farm.

"They said they won't give her back unless they get Kristen. But I can't let Luke do that." Bo said.

"No of course not." Christine said.

"But there's gotta be something we can do," Roscoe said.

"Roscoe, are you able to get in touch with those kidnappers?" Bo asked.

"Well, they said they'd be calling the department later this week to see if we're gonna make a deal to give them Kristen back. Why Bo?"

"How about we offer them money. Say we'll pay them whatever they want in order for us to get Belle back. Then we make a deal where to meet, and that's when you arrest them Roscoe." Bo said.

"I't's worth a shot I guess," Roscoe said.

"I don't know, I mean isn't it risky. I mean what if they decide to hurt Belle if they find out what we're doing?"

"I'll be right there with Roscoe, cause there's noway one of them would harm our daughter!" Bo said.

"No Bo, you remember what the doctor told you. Ever since you were shot, your heart is weak. I...we can't take that chance that something may happen to you too," Christine said.

"Christine listen to me. If anything happens to me, then let it. I don't care if I don't come back alive. Just as long as our daughter does."


	28. Chapter 28

Later that week they went to put their plan into action. Bo had gone with Rosco and Enos to the warehouse the guys told them to meet them at, and Christine and Luke followed them in the General.

"Keep your phone on so you can hear everything over mine," Bo told Christine before going in with Rosco and Enos.

"Hey, Bo's gonna be alright," Luke said.

Christine smiled, "Yea I know he will."

They two of them listened over the phone and heard a fight going on with Bo and the men. Luke tried his best to keep Christine calm seeing how worried she was.

They saw the door open and Enos came out with the two kidnappers handcuffed. Christine looked over at Luke not seeing Bo come out.

"I'm sure he'll be right out with Rosco," Luke said.

Roscoe came out holding Belle. Christine got out of the General and Luke followed over to Roscoe.

"She wasn't harmed and is perfectly fine," Roscoe said handing her to Christine.

"Where's Bo?" she asked.

"I thought he came out, I didn't see him in there."

Christine looked over at Luke. "Umm...Christine why don't you go get a ride home with Rosco, I'll go look for him."

But Christine didn't go home, she along with Rosco waited outside to see if Luke had news. They waited until Christine remembered her phone was still on in case Bo had an emergency. And it was then they heard Luke over the phone. "Bo? Bo wake up."

Christine handed Belle over to Rosco and ran in. "Luke what's wrong?"

"Um...Christine I think it's better you stay outside."

"No Luke, what's wrong with Bo," she said going over to him.

Bo looked up at her and smiled. "Christine, I love you. Just always remember that. That I love you and Belle and I always will."


	29. Chapter 29

_Five years later..._

Christine woke up and looked at the date. She couldn't believe it was already five years since that night. Looking over she saw the empty spot next to her. No matter how long it had been, she still didn't get used to the fact that she didn't have Bo next to her anymore. She grabbed his pillow and cried onto it. She wished she could just have him back.

"Mommy?" Belle said coming into the room. "You crying mommy?"

Christine wiped her eyes and picked Belle up. "Mommy's alright. What you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can I stay with you?"

"Yes of course you can," Christine smiled. Belle looked exactly like Bo with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She did tell Belle a year earlier what happened to Bo, well in a way for a 4-year-old to understand. Christine knew that as she got older she'd ask more questions but Christine was going to wait until that time to tell her the truth.

Luke had moved in not longer after. Ever since Bo had gotten the news about his heard being weak from being shot, he told Luke that he wanted him to watch over Christine and Belle if anything ever happened to him. Thinking back to it now, Christine realized that Bo had a feeling something was going to happen.

She had to admit, Luke did help her out a lot, especially since he had gone through the same thing when he lost Jennie. But when they lost Bo, everyone in Hazzard was hit pretty hard by it. Christine still remembered holding Bo in her arms, trying to keep him alert while they waited for the ambulance to come. But it was no use, Bo kissed her one last time and then closed his eyes. By that time, Luke had come back with Rosco and saw Christine just crying on Bo and no one had to ask what had happened.

The two kidnappers were charged with murdering Bo, due to one of them stabbing him. While many were happy they caught the guys who did this to Bo, it didn't mean anything to Christine or to the rest of the Dukes. They still lost one of the sweetest guys in the county and one of the most loving father and husband.

"Mommy? Did daddy love me?" Belle asked.

"Belle, I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm trying. But did he love me?"

"Sweetie your father loved you more than anything. You were his baby girl and you meant the world to him."

"You miss him a lot."

"Very much. I knew your father since I was younger than you are."

"Mommy, I wish I got to know him."

She hugged Belle, "I know you do. I wish he got to see you grow up too."

Christine looked and saw Belle fast asleep. Deciding to get out of bed she went to the kitchen and saw Luke already up. "Hey how you doing?" he asked.

"As well as anyone would expect me to be." She said sitting at the table. "Belle's starting to ask questions again."

"She is gonna need to know the truth when she's older you know that right?"

"Yea I know. I mean she's only 5 now...I don't think hearing her father was stabbed is appropriate for her to hear now. How did you tell Kristen about Jennie?"

"Well she's 8 now and she wanted to know how she died and I told her. Said she was in an accident and died but I made it so that she wouldn't think she was the cause of it since they were able to save her." Luke said.

"Luke, don't you just wish you could just change everything's that's happened."

"Every single day. It's been 8 years now and I still wish it was all a dream."

"Luke, I'm gonna go over to the cemetery."

"Want me to come along?"

"No Luke, I really want to go alone this time."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Those who read the last chapter..you're in for a surprise. I had a great idea so I thought everyone would like this better.

Christine went over to Bo's grave. It was still so hard to believe he was gone. She sat by the grave and cried, "Bo you don't know how much I need you right now. Why did you have to leave?"

"Maybe your husband had a very good reason to go on with this," she heard someone said from behind her.

Turning around she saw who she thought was Bo. He looked the same as when she last saw him, just five years older. She got up and started walking away, thinking it was a ghost she was seeing. It had to be a ghost, Bo died in her arms. Or did he? The doctor told them that he did but what if it was all something that was planned. But why would Bo do that, and to her especially."

Christine slowly walked over to the bench where she saw Bo. "Bo?" She went over to him, "Bo is it really you?"

Bo nodded, "It's alright you can come closer."

She went a little closer and gently touched his cheek. "Oh Bo!" She threw her arms around him. "What...how is it possible."

"I can explain. I technically did die that night in your arms. But at the hospital, they revived me. However, Rosco had come and found out from the men that if I wasn't dead they were gonna go after you. This was the best plan we could think of. And even though they found the two guilty of murder, the charges have since been dropped. And we had to do this, I mean I did it to keep you and Belle safe." Bo took a deep breath. "How is Belle?"

"She's asking questions about you. Bo why wait five years?"

"I've been wanting to tell you but then word came out that those guys are on the loose again and every time I wanted to, I was so afraid they'd find out."

"How did you know to find me here?"

"I've been here a lot watching you. I've seen you here almost every day."

"Bo...I just. I can't believe this is all happening."

"Look I did this cause I love you."

"No Bo I don't mean it like that. I love you Bo, and I am so glad you are alive. But Bo..who else knows you're alive?"

Bo looked down, "Everyone now except of course Belle."

"And our son," Christine said.

"Wait. Our what?" Bo asked.


	31. Chapter 31

Luke looked at the clock and saw Christine was gone for a few hours now. Worried about her he decided to go look for her. He called Daisy over to watch the kids. "Luke is everything already?"

"I'm worried about her. She still isn't over his death. And I know it's hard, I mean it's hard on all of us. But still...she has Belle and Bo to think of."

"You gonna go look for her?" Daisy asked.

"Yea, I have an idea where she is," Luke said leaving.

Driving around, Luke saw Christine on a bench right outside the cemetery. It was now pouring rain and he saw her with her head down on her knees. "Christine? Oh baby, you cried yourself to sleep. Wake up sweetie," Luke said waking her up.

"Where'd he go?" Christine said.

"Where'd who go?" Luke asked.

"Bo. He was just here. I was talking to him. He said it was all a plan to keep me and the kids safe. And I told him about our son I had after that night."

Luke sat down next to her, "Christine, Bo is gone. You know that, I know that."

"He said you knew about the plan."

"Christine, do you think that if I knew Bo was alive, I'd be hiding it for the five years?"

"But I saw him, I touched him. It was him Luke, he was real."

"Or it could've been someone pretending to be him," Luke said.

"How? It looked exactly like him."

"Remember that time Boss had those crooks wear those masks to make them look exactly us. Well that could be how this guy pretended he was Bo. It had to be one of them who escaped jail." Luke held her, "Look I know it's hard, especially since Bo never knew you were pregnant when he died. But we both know that Bo is watching over you and the kids."

"I just...I wish that was him that was here."

Luke nodded, "But we all know that if he was alive, he would've come to us a lot sooner than now. Now come on, lets go home and get you dried off from this rain."


	32. Chapter 32

_10 Years Later..._

Kristen: 18 years old

Belle: 15 years old

Bo: 14 years old

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was making breakfast. "Morning Luke. Why you looking so upset?"

Luke sat down at the table. "It's starting. I'm getting old. I mean my daughter has moved out and has begun college."

"Hey Luke, I got both kids in high school now, how do you think I feel," Christine laughed.

Bo and Belle came down to the kitchen not long after. "So Bo, excited about starting high school?" Luke asked.

"Yea I guess so. I mean at least I'll have some friends in class with me."

"Mom, we're gonna grab breakfast at school, if that's ok." Belle said.

"Oh sue, if that's what you guys want. See you later." Christine said.

"You know he looks exactly like his father did at that age," Christine said to Luke.

"I know. I think now you'll be going through what Uncle Jesse did when Bo was in high school."

"I just worry about him you know. I mean sure he had you here all the time, but still...he never had his father around. But I've seen him watching the old family videos lately...guess it's his way of knowing his father."

Luke went over to Christine, "Bo would be so proud of him you know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Belle, stop saying that. Uncle Luke is not our father and mom is not gonna marry him!" Bo said.

"Bo, you don't know anything. I knew our dad for at least three months, Kristen got to know him longer. And Uncle Luke has been with us ever since dad died. He was even there when you were born. Those two belong together. Don't you want mom happy?"

"Mom is happy," Bo said.

"No she's not! Dad's been gone for 15 years...and mom hasn't dated one person since then. And Uncle Luke...he's lost Jennie's mom 18 years ago and he hasn't found anyone to be with either. They're perfect for each other."

"Just stop it Belle. Mom and Uncle Luke won't ever be together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home. Hey where's Uncle Luke?"

"Cooter's. Wait where's your brother?"

"Oh he stayed after trying out for football. Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"Well, I know how Uncle Luke's been living here all these years...so when are the two of you gonna get married?"

"Belle, what gave you an idea like that."

"Mom come on it's obvious. You guys are both lonely and haven't dated since you lost dad and he lost Jennie."

Christine laughed, "Belle I am not going to marry your Uncle Luke."

"I'm just saying..." Belle smiled. "I'm going out I'll be back later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're never gonna beleve what Belle asked today," Christine said to Luke when he came home.

"What?"

"She wanted to know when me and you are getting married."

"Us get married?" Luke said laughing.

"I know funny isn't it."

"Yea I mean we don't even like each other like that."

"No definitely not," Christine said.

Luke looked at Christine and she looked back at him and before they knew it, they were kissing. And a that moment, Belle and Bo walked through the door.


	33. Chapter 33

"Interupting anything?" Belle said smiling.

"Nothing," Christine said breaking away from Luke. "Didn't know you guys were home."

"Just came in. But you two don't need to stop cause of us. We'll come down for dinner," Belle said going upstairs.

"How could you? Don't you even love dad?" Bo said running to his room.

Christine looked at Luke, "I knew I shouldn't have. I gotta talk to him," she said going to Bo's room.

"Bo sweetie are you alright?"

"Mom, I watch those videos and I see how much you and dad were in love. And then I see that and..."

"Bo listen to me, I loved your father. And I still do. And what happened between me and your uncle, I didn't expect to happen."

"But what about dad?"

"Bo, your father is gone and it's taken me all this time to get over it. You understand?"

Bo nodded, "I do just want you to be happy mom,"

Christine smiled, "I am. As long as I have you and your sister I am happy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Christine were at the high school watching Bo's first football game. "You know he's a natural. He's just as good as Bo was," Luke said.

"Yea he is isn't he," Christine said.

Luke smiled and took her hand, "I'm glad you finally accepted my proposal."

"Yea well, liek you said, I'm sure Bo would want it like this."

"You know he would," Luke said.

Christine looked over to the side of the field and couldn't believe her eyes. "What is it?" Luke said.

"It was Bo, over there."

"Christine we've been through this before. It can't be Bo."

"No Luke, it was Bo, I know it this time." She said getting up and running over to where she saw him go.

"Bo?" she said.

He turned around but didn't move. "Christine..."

"Oh Bo..." she said running over to him.

"Christine I can explain. I did all of this to protect you from the guys. I've been out of state this whole time. I just found out those guys are back in jail and came back."

"15 years Bo...I have been wishing for this for the past 15 years."

"I can understand, I've been wanting nothing more than to hold you in my arms again."

Luke came over to where Christine was. "Luke, I told you it was Bo."

"Now Christine, remember last time? It was some guy pretending to be Bo, how do you know he's really Bo."

"I can prove it. Remember high school graduation, Christine? We drove off in the general to be alone. And we were making out" Bo said blushing a little bit.

"What does that prove? Everyone here knows Bo aways made out in the General Lee." Luke said.

"Oh I can prove it Luke." Bo said going over to Christine. "I remember you got sick from something you ate and I ended up spending the whole night with you making sure you were feeling better. And then when you woke up, I told you I loved you for the first time and then I proposed."

"Luke, he's Bo. No one would know that except him."

"Bo? I don't believe it," Luke said hugging him. "Uncle Jesse know yet?"

"Oh yea he was the first one I saw. Had to tell him first." Bo looked at Christine, "I had no idea we had a son."

"I found out I was pregnant like 2 days after you well were dead."

"Quite a football player I must say."

"Just like his father."

Bo and Belle came over. "Mom who's this?" Belle asked.

"I don't believe it," Bo said. "It's dad!"

Bo went on to explain why he had been gone all these years. "Dad I don't care, I'm just so glad you're back. Now you and mom can be back together again," Bo said.

"Well it's up to your mother," Bo said.

Luke looked over and Christine, "I know it's up to you, but you know that you and Bo belong together," he said.

"How could you! You shouldn't have come back! Mom was finally happy and was gonna marry Uncle Luke. And now you ruined it. I hate you!!!" Belle said and ran off.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'll go talk to them. You two need to talk things over. Bo come with me," Luke said.

Chistine went to walk with Bo. Bo took her hand and held it, "I really wanted to tell you the truth and come back."

"I really wish you did too. Belle really wanted me and Luke to end up together."

"She really hates me doesn't she?"

"Bo what do you expect, it's been 15 years. She really needed you in her life."

"How come Bo doesn't hate me?"

"He's been watching our old videos. I think he's always believed you were still alive."

"Before you talk anymore, I wanna do something that I've been wanting to do," Bo said kissing her.

She smiled and kissed him back, "Now I definitely know it's you Bo cause no one can kiss like that."

"Yea explain to me about this guy pretending to be me."

Christine went on and explained what happened in the cemetery that night. Bo held her, "I'm sorry you've been put through this."

"Bo I love you so much," she said kissing him. "You coming back home?"

"You bet," Bo said kissing her back.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey Uncle Luke, something bothering you?" Belle asked him.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just thinking of something."

"Like how you and mom were gonna get married?"

"Belle, you know that isn't gonna happen. Not now anyway."

"But you wanted it to happen didn't you?"

"Belle, this isn't anything to concern you."

"Yes it is. I mean I know you loved my mom, I always knew it. And if you ask me she should be with you, not my dad. I mean it took him 15 years to come back! If you ask me he didn't love any of us to do this."

"Yea I know something does sound wrong here. I mean I know your Uncle Bo and if he was alive, he wouldn't have waited this long to see you guys again. He'd risk his life and be here as soon as possible." Luke looked over and saw Bo off alone on the phone. Luke walked over to have a better listen.

"Yea don't worry...it's all gonna work out," Luke heard Bo say over the phone. "No, no problems at all," he said before hanging up and Luke walked back over to where Belle was.

"Uncle Luke, something the matter?"

"It's just something I heard you dad say over the phone."

"Uncle Luke, is mom in danger."

Luke nodded, "I think so."


	36. Chapter 36

"Uncle Luke what happened?"

"I don't know if that is your dad or not..where's your mother?"

"She went back over there to watch the rest of Bo's game."

"Thanks," Luke said running over. "Christine I need to talk to you, now."

"Luke what is it?" Christine said going over to him. "Everything ok?"

"No it's not. Look, I know you're happy about Bo being back but I think something's up."

"Oh come on Luke not again. Look it's Bo, we both know that."

"Then how come I heard him on the phone just saying nothing to worry and everything will be taken care of and it's working."

"Luke you probably heard him talking about something else."

"And I know yu wish it was really Bo. But we both know Bo and you know he wouldn't have waited this long to come back. He would've come back as soon as possible, even if it did mean his life was in danger."

"Luke please don't say this. It's Bo, it has to be. I mean he knew about what happened that night. He even kisses like Bo."

"Anything they could've found out from friends...and Bo dated just about every girl here you know that. They could've asked any girl that so they could fool you."

"But...Luke what am I supposed to. He's moving back into the house."

"Well...hey I'm still living there so I'll be there to keep you safe. But we'll get to the bottom of this." Luke said.


	37. Chapter 37

"Luke, I know he's not Bo. I was just trying to convince myself he was," Christine told Luke once they got back home.

"How so?" Luke asked.

"That story about graduation, it wasn't true. I mean the part about us sneaking away from the party to be alone was and me getting sick was but him saying he loved me for the first time and proposing that wasn't true. And we didn't sneak away to make out, I wasn't even with him then. We didn't start dating until I went to college remember. And then when I graduate college was when he proposed."

"That's right. I guess I was hoping it was Bo after all this time that I didn't even think of the facts. Where is he anyways?"

"You know Luke, I don't know. He said he had to go see some friends."

"Come on, you're going to the farm. I'll go look for him but I don't want you here alone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Luke told me the story of what's going on," Uncle Jesse said.

"I just...I really wish it ws him. But Luke's right, if he was alive he would've come back a lot sooner than now."

"Christine, we all wish it was a dream and that Bo was alive. But it has been 15 years."

Christine nodded, "And it took me all this time to move on with my life."

"I take it you still want to marry Luke then?"

Christine smiled, "I haven't told him yet but yea I do. I mean he's been there all this time. Helped me through so much. And like he said...Bo would've wanted it this way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few months later and Luke and Christine were getting married. The two of them had just finished their vows when all of a sudden "Bo" had come in through the doors. "This marriage cannot happen!" he said.

The next thing they heard was gunshots and Luke jumped in front of Christine pushing her to the grown. Rosco and Enos being at the wedding were able to get the guy before he could harm anyone.

"Luke?" Christine said.

Luke looked down at her and smiled, "I'm ok don't worry. Are you alright?"

"Yea don't worry I'm fine," Christine smiled. "You just saved my life."

"Did you think I'd do different?" Luke said helping her up.


	38. Chapter 38

Ok this isn't a chapter but I was wondering everyone's opinion for what to happen next:

Should the real Bo show up in the story?

Or should it be kept this way?


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thanks to those who wrote what they would like to happen. And since I did just change a story to be a Christine/Luke one, i think you'll like this story's direction.

Christine had been walking in the park when it happened. She was kidnapped and taken to an abandoned warehouse. When she came to, she looked around and didn't know where she was.

"Well hello there Christine" the guy looking like Bo said.

"I thought Rosco aressted you."

"Oh he did but I escaped."

"You ruined my wedding!"

"Hey we didn't hurt anyone...not yet at least." He said grabbing Christing and throwing her to the ground.

"Who are you?"

"We were hired by Jennie's mother. Look she's still mad for what you did with Luke...helping him keep Kristen."

"He's her father and he deserved to keep her." Christine said.

"Shut up!" he said kicking Christine as she tried to get up. "You helped Luke keep his kid and took her away from her grandmother. Well now it's our time to take away someone he loves from him." He said picking Christine up and slamming her into the wall. "Lets see what it is that Bo seems to always talk about?" He said kissing Christine and she pushed him away.

"What do you mean what Bo's always talking about?"

"Oh you actually thought hewas dead? No he wasn't we got him out of the hospital as soon as the doctors revived him. Doctors thatwe supplied if you catch my drift."

"WHERE IS HE?!" Chrisine said struggling.

"He's here somewhere. You see every time he tried to escape...we taught him a lesson," the guy laughed. "Now lets continue."

"HELP!" Chrisitne yelled.

"Get away from her," a guy said coming from behind and pushing the other guy away from Christine.

"Bo?" Christine said looking at him.

He went to untie her and he smiled, "It is me baby. They tortutred me every time I tried to escape."

Christine looked into his eyesand she knew immediately, "Bo it is you!"


	40. Chapter 40

"Come on," Bo said taking her hand and bringing her to the room he was being kept in.

"Bo what is going on? We all thought you were dead."

"I know and I can explain. It was something they planned. And they would torture me every time I tried to escape," Bo said showing her all these scars they had given him. "And after awhile I just gave up trying to escape."

"Bo..you need to get out of here. Your family needs to know you're alive."

"No I can't. All I'm doing is getting you out of here."

"But Bo..."

"Look, I just can't alright!" Bo looked at her hand, "That's not the ring I gave you. You re-married?"

"Bo it took me 16 years to finally get over your so called death. Luke helped me to realize I needed to move on."

"So you married Luke?" Bo said.

"Bo I do love him, but I still love you."

"Go be with Luke. And don't worry, I'll make it so our marriage is officially over and your marriage to Luke can be legal. Now come on!" Bo said taking her out of the building.

"Bo I can't leave you..."

"I SAID GO!" Bo said running back into the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine walked into the house. "Baby where've you been? I've been worried sick about you." Luke said going over to her. "Chris? What happened," he said seeing the bruises on her.

She pulled away from Luke, "I'm fine!"

"What happened to you," he said pushing her hair out of her face. "Who did this to you?"

"Luke please just leave me alone right now," she said crying.

Luke grabbed her and held her, "It's alright you can tell me," he said rubbing her back. "You can tell me anything baby."

Christine went on to tell Luke everything, including the part about finding Bo. "So Bo is alive?" Luke said.


	41. Chapter 41

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
